


what i need

by girlsonthetv



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/girlsonthetv
Summary: every day, lethe wakes up with the sun and makes breakfast.





	what i need

Lethe is the lightest sleeper among the three of them; she is more sensitive to the slight sounds of animals stirring and the faint light of dawn peeking from between the curtains. She wakes up to a bedroom draped in soft light, no sounds but the soft breathing of her two dearest beorc. She kisses each on the cheek softly, neither of them stirring, then quietly pads into the kitchen. 

She shivers as she emerges from the almost oppressively warm nest of blankets the three of them construct for themselves every night to the cool of an autumn morning, and begins to fix bacon and eggs and pancakes. She was the best chef among them, though that wasn't saying much; so it fell to Lethe to ensure they were all properly fed, and she didn't dislike the work. 

Pale honey and lavender light slants through the curtains and pools on the floor as the morning crawls by and Lethe does her best to fill the kitchen with lovely smells. Eventually her trap works, and a sleepy-eyed Jill staggers into the kitchen. "Good morning, Lethe." She comes over to where Lethe is standing poised to flip a pancake over and wraps her arms about her. Jill is taller than both Lethe and Mist, and likes to remind them of this through standing hugs. She's also a tactile person in general; Lethe half-wonders at times if Jill has some cat in her blood. 

"Jill, I'm going to burn this pancake." 

"I don't mind." Jill says, but detaches herself from Lethe anyway and gets started washing what cooking implements Lethe had put in the sink for washing later. Jill also has a compulsion to make herself useful, even when she is barely awake. 

Lethe chuckles. "Go sit down. I can wash dishes." 

"But I wanna help." Jill complains, but obeys anyway. This is what Jill does; she's a bit of a brat that way. Perhaps that's why her and Lethe get along so well. 

A high-pitched yawn draws her attention to the bedroom doorway, where Mist is leaning against it, wrapping her arms around herself. "It's cold. Good morning, babes." She draws Lethe in for a kiss, then Jill, as she moves across the kitchen to her seat. Ensnaring hearts every day from the moment she woke up; that was Mist. That had always been Mist. 

"Good morning, Mist." Lethe and Jill say in chorus. Lethe serves each of her partners plates of breakfast before sitting down with her own plate and beginning to eat with tiny bites. The other two sometimes make fun of her for this, but right now they're too busy chewing. 

"You don't have to make breakfast every day, Lethe." Mist says with her mouth still partially full. She swallows and continues. "I feel bad." 

"Don't feel bad. I like to do it. Besides," Lethe eats a strip of bacon, "you always clean around the house, so it's fair that I make breakfast. Besides, you're a horrible cook." 

Mist harrumphs. "I am not that bad a chef. I can boil eggs." 

Jill laughs softly. 

"That's not funny!" Mist pouts.

"I'm sorry, Mist. The way you said it was cute." Jill leans in for a kiss on Mist's right cheek, and Lethe leans to kiss Mist's left. Mist looks at her plate, flustered, and Lethe and Jill know all is forgiven. 

"No one boils eggs like you, Mist, but I still like to cook breakfast for you." Lethe says, smiling genuinely so her fangs poke out a touch. 

"M'kay. If you're sure. Hey, Lethe?" Mist looks up suddenly. 

"Hm?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Jill says, "and your breakfasts."

Lethe says "I love you both too," but it comes out as, "Eat those pancakes before they get cold."

They all happily oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> morgan: write some fuckin gay shit  
> me: lol okay
> 
> now i'm publishing it because i love attention. if you read this far down consider leaving a comment, or don't whatever


End file.
